Innocent Miscreants
by NickelS
Summary: Noin and Zechs didn't always get along... ^_^ one shot of good fluff


by Nickel S. (purple_shad@hotmail.com) 

– first written Feb '01; published Feb '02 

Dedication: This ficlet is dedicated to my ol' 6x9 ML buddy, Killraven (author id: 64329), 'cause she's a cool fanfiction writer, and keeps me amused all the time! ^_^;; Thanks also to all our "muses."   
  


The carriage pulled to a stop at the Peacecraft chateau at the end of the paved lane that was lined with trees on either side. The two passengers stepped out; a tall man and a young girl, thanked the carriage driver, and were greeted by the head butler. The man was tall with longish brown hair pulled back into a stub of a ponytail. His stunning blue eyes were matched only by those of his six-year-old daughter. Both were dressed in the formal attire of the nobility for their audience with the king. Shortly after entering the foyer, King Peacecraft himself came to greet the newcomers. 

"We graciously accept your hospitality, my liege, but you should not put yourself to such trouble as halting your meeting to greet us personally," the man said to the king. 

King Peacecraft laughed, grinning at the tall man with the dark hair. "Now, Sir, it is you who should not need to worry about being so formal. You needn't even trouble with my title." 

The man smiled, but shook his head. "So please you, highness… I would feel more comfortable addressing you thus." 

The King shrugged in response. "Then you may do so, Baronet." He turned to the young girl and bowed slightly. "Welcome, young Lady." 

She curtsied, smiling, "A pleasure, your Highness." 

King Peacecraft returned the smile. "Perhaps the coming discussion of politics is not the most entertaining event to travel so far to witness, Lady. I have arranged for my son to accompany you on a tour of the grounds, if it pleases you." 

The girl tilted her head deferentially, "Thank you, your Highness." 

"Once again, I welcome you, Sir Noin, Lady Lucrezia."   
  


When they reached the fourth floor and the assembly hall, Prince Milliardo greeted them. After exchanging formalities, the adults entered the meeting, leaving the two children to begin their afternoon together. 

Milliardo, smiling easily, asked. "What would you wish to see first, Miss Lucrezia?" 

Lucrezia wrinkled her nose at being addressed in such a manner by a boy her own age. She deemed it rather strange. "Please, just call me Lucrezia, Prince. Or even better: 'Luke.' That's what my cousins call me." 

The young prince tried unsuccessfully to hide a snicker. "But that would be…" 

The girl furrowed her dark eyebrows over her bright eyes. "What's so funny?"   
"… rude," he finished. 

"I don't find anything rude about being called that," the young Noin responded. 

"Okay then, 'Luke.' Where should we begin the tour?" Milliardo asked again, even as he began leading her down the hall.   
  


At the end of the week, King Peacecraft and the Baronet Noin were preparing to say farewell. However, they had to find Lucrezia first. When they did, they were both surprised to find her and Prince Milliardo fighting tooth and nail out in a horse pasture, their riding clothes dirtied and rumpled. They continued fighting, oblivious to the arrival of their fathers for at least a minute. The King frowned, while the Baronet looked bewildered to find his daughter beating on the King's son. At length, King Peacecraft cleared his throat rather loudly. The children stopped long enough to register who it was. 

"Father…!" "Papa!" They slowly separated, each trying to land a last slap on the other's arm. 

Seeing this, the king's frown deepened. "That's enough. Explain yourselves at once." After a respectable silence, both Milliardo and Lucrezia blurted their blames on the other. "Be silent," the King commanded, softly, yet forcefully. "In the light of the conference we have just held regarding the Cinq kingdom and the rumored rise of war, I am appalled to see our own children behave so savagely." His eyes met with each of theirs before settling on Milliardo's again. Milliardo lowered his head and swallowed. 

Lucrezia stepped forward. "I humbly apologize to your Majesties. I accept my responsibilities in this conflict, and I should not have behaved as I did. I am willing to accept my punishment." 

The King nodded. "Your words do recover some of your actions, young Noin. The other party, I hope, will accept your apology. Milliardo?" 

Milliardo looked like he was about to be ill. He looked at his father helplessly, before screwing up his face and turning back to Lucrezia. "Apology accepted. I must also express my regret over my actions." He gritted his teeth then. "My deepest apologies, Lady Lucrezia." 

Lucrezia nodded, satisfied. 

"Good." The King also nodded. "As children, your skirmish is acceptable and within reason. However, Milliardo, for your conduct with a lady you are to help the stable-hands muck the stalls for the next week… or two." 

"But I tried not to," the boy protested, "She just kept hitting me!" 

King Peacecraft controlled his smile rather well. "Regardless, do not sulk, Milliardo." 

Milliardo sucked in a huge breath and held it angrily. When he managed to control his rage and the level of his voice, he exhaled and asked, "What is her penalty, then?" 

"That is to be decided at the discretion of Sir Noin," his father stated.   
  


"That was very bold of you, figlia," the Baronet commented during their ride home in a short limousine. 

Lucrezia sneered. "He deserved it! Milliardo is an arrogant, selfish boy." 

"I find that hard to believe," her father smiled. 

"Well… he could be generous," she conceded, "But he was so jealous when he found that I could ride his own horse better than he could! Then he gets bad-tempered." 

"I see." The Baronet was highly amused. 

After a span of silence while Lucrezia looked out the window of the car, she calmly declared, "I think I will marry him one day." 

Her father raised an eyebrow. "And why might that be, figlia? You don't seem to get along very well." 

"That's the point," she replied reasonably. "One day I will be able to make him agree with me." 

"About what?" 

"About ANYthing!" 

~fin 


End file.
